<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Obikin]三次安纳金走出了告解室，一次他没有 by Textplustext</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426355">[Obikin]三次安纳金走出了告解室，一次他没有</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Textplustext/pseuds/Textplustext'>Textplustext</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 类修道院设定</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Textplustext/pseuds/Textplustext</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：</p><p>  绝地教目前正面临着纯洁性和世俗化的抉择，适应新的世界才能存活下去，但改变后的绝地教是否还是能被称为绝地呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 安纳金跑出了告解室</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【Obinkin】【OA/AO无差】</p><p>警告：</p><p>  本文存在着对世界背景的二次设定，对现实宗教的借鉴、混杂，时间背景上的模糊处理，对绝地以及绝地精神的二次解读，同时角色存在OOC的可能。</p><p>弃权：</p><p>  文中提及的角色、背景和设定属于卢卡斯影业，哲学理论属于哲学家们，ooc和过度解读属于我。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果以上都能接受的话，我们就开始啦！</p><p> </p><p>1.安纳金跑出了告解室</p><p>　　以理论著称于世的和平宗教绝地教目前正面临着纯洁性与世俗化之间的挣扎。理性化其宗教教义，辨析其宗教教旨究竟是绝地发展的必经之路，还是堕入深渊之举呢，这是大批的绝地武士们在试图让绝地教更加融入社会的同时不得不思考的问题。</p><p>　　如果不世俗化，不融入当前的社会，绝地必将逐渐式微，而世俗化后的绝地可以想见得会变为有名无实的空壳，其实质也会被逐渐异化。对于绝地武士而言，未来仍是被迷雾所笼罩的世界。 　　      

     你相信这世界上存在永远不变的信仰么？ 　　

安纳金瞪了一眼发出“噗嗤”笑声的欧比旺，这个问题并没有肯诺比神父所想的那样简单，起码光是信仰这个命题，在安纳金这里就从不简单。</p><p>     隔着一层木制的隔板，肯诺比神父清了清嗓子，试图掩盖自己刚刚的失态，神父用手掸了掸衣襟上并不存在的灰尘，开口问道：“我的孩子，是什么让你产生了这样的疑问呢？”</p><p> “毫无疑问，这个世界上一切的信仰都源于一定的神迹，在各种原因的促使下，人们开始逐渐确立起成体系的信仰系统。在这种意义上，没有一种信仰可以配得上‘恒定’一词。”  
“但这样的‘恒定’对人类而言也没有价值，有始有终的人类根本配不上这样的永远。” 　
“即使有恒定的天数，命定的安排，那也不是仅仅短暂存在这世上的我们所能理解的，那是远高过人类个体、集体的存在。”       
  “问题就在于，你会想要信仰自身永远无法理解的东西么？”</p><p>　　“安纳金，你所发出的质疑都是切实存在的，是无可辩驳的。但在我看来，问题并不在于我们是否要向远高于自身的存在屈服，而是我们是否承认有高于自身的天数的可能性存在，在绝对的命定之下我们又要怎样去做。”</p><p>　　透过那层木制的隔断，安纳金可以依稀看见黑暗空间中那双濡润的蓝色眼睛在欧比旺身上熠熠生辉，他有些局促地皱了下眉毛，肯诺比神父的眼睛一直是这样的么？肯诺比神父给自己送奶酪来的时候，同伴们羡慕兼嘲弄的嘘声和那双蓝眼睛有关么？他们一直都能看见这双绿色的，海雾中启明星一般的绿眼睛么？那样杂混着青草香气的羊奶酪难道还不够他们艳羡么？安纳金指尖有些酸涩，他借势握紧了拳头，紧盯着那双让他质疑回忆的眼睛。</p><p>      显然肯诺比神父误解了安纳金眼神中的迷惑，他试图用一个微笑来回应这位年轻的天行者。“这很荒谬是不是？明明无法理解，无法信仰，却要去承认这样的存在，要笃行信条，一以贯之。”  </p><p>　　“一直坚信自身无法理解天数难道不是更荒谬的事么？欧比旺，你对自己没有信心不要牵连到我。”安纳金对那种敷衍的笑容再熟悉不过了，每次欧比旺信誓旦旦地答应不久回来看他，答应带他进入圣殿学习，答应教他运用原力，答应他美好的愿望却迟迟不予兑现的时候，欧比旺那金黄色毛茸茸的脸上就是这样的笑容。 </p><p>     安纳金讨厌这种笑容。</p><p>   “那你倒是来给我解释一下人类要如何认识这种远高于我们的、恒常的存在好了，天选之子天行者？”肯诺比神父身体前倾，低下头想去给这个孩子再一次理顺自己刚刚费尽心力来解释的逻辑理论。但那孩子完全没在听，他完全不在意任何超出自身的存在，更不在乎低于自身的存在。</p><p>     欧比旺眼中那抹濡润的蓝色消失在阴影中，小小的告解室瞬间被黑暗包围，安纳金本就靠后的身体竭力地向身后蜷缩，在神父身体投下的阴影包围他之前，慌忙地拉开了告解室的门，逼迫着那古旧吱呀地木门挤出了近乎于鞭炮炸裂地声响，安纳金跑出了告解室。</p><p>　　“安纳金！”肯诺比神父不顾仪式的庄重打开了告解室另一侧的门，对着那个小小的背影喊道。</p><p>     安纳金把自己仅剩的一点，说要留在礼拜日吃的羊奶酪狠狠的摔在了地板上，用木鞋的鞋跟反复搓捻它，直到它吃饱了地上的尘土，变成一块难以抹去的油渍，霸占了这间狭窄的小屋。 　 </p><p>　他用手卷起自己的头发，头发还很短，即使是最短的学徒辫也编不起来，欧比旺说等自己能编起来学徒辫的时候就带自己去圣殿，就教自己学习原力，可他现在已经等不及了。</p><p>　　 </p><p>   肯诺比神父头很痛，不光是因为今天厨房把腌鱼块烧干了，更是因为今天的告解室意外的忙碌。随着人们对绝地信仰的逐渐淡化，向绝对力量告解的人潮日渐减退了，人们不相信宗教，不相信宗教在现世的代理者，不相信自己之外的任何存在，于是他们抱怨着孤独，哀嚎着无助，试图寻找自己一度所不相信的东西，试图欺骗自己去信仰，似乎这样就比被别人欺骗来的要好受些。</p><p>　　所谓信仰，在这个时代就是这样的一个精神消费品。当其他的精神食粮都被消耗殆尽之后，当面前的选择日渐拮据之后，当被塞满了精神快餐的人们开始渴求另一种风味的时候，延续千年的宗教才会成为他们的选择。</p><p>　　肯诺比神父看着桌子上焦黑干瘪的腌鱼没有多说什么，烧菜的是一位刚从圣殿学习归来的学徒，不能浪费食物是他刚上过的一门课，没有理由为了一顿饭放弃这份原则。一直以来，绝地坚持的都是一种大宇宙观，可以说是因为绝地教一直以来在俗世事务上的无力致使教派对于一事一物上的得失心很弱，或是说他们较长的寿命导致其对具体事务的忽视。一顿饭烧坏了，不要紧，反正还有下一顿，一个孩子学走偏了，不要紧，反正还有别的孩子，既然懊悔和悲愤都无济于事，那就省略这些部分，直接向新的篇章出发就好了。可以说，正是这样的时空观和得失观使得绝地教从未被大规模排挤抹杀，宗教仇恨与教派斗争也从不属于他。但也正是这样和平的教旨使得绝地缺乏狂热教徒，一直以来也都是不温不火的小众宗教。</p><p>       是的，一顿饭而已，给这位学徒以时间，这必将得到改善的。</p><p>　　真正让肯诺比神父感到头痛的是跑出告解室的安纳金。那个孩子是奎冈师傅托付给自己的，将他带到圣殿参加修行是自己的责任与义务，更是他敬爱的老师交付给他的最后一项修炼，但自己接手纳布教区时间尚短，陪同学徒前往圣殿学习是他目前最不想做的事之一了。</p><p>　　更别提那个孩子是安纳金·天行者。</p><p>　　       那是肯诺比出师前最后一次陪同奎冈师傅在塔图因教区传教，塔图因的信仰正如它本身一样是一片荒漠，茫茫的黄沙迷住了虔诚的教徒的眼睛，肯诺比揉着被风吹皱的眼皮，眼睛里的沙子对他来说尤其难以忍受，所以在奎冈拉着小天行者的手领到他的面前时，他不自觉地伸出了手揉了揉自己的眼皮。肯诺比一瞬间有点疑惑于自己对于绝地师承的理解，但是他不问，肯诺比相信奎冈师傅会给自己给他一个合适的安排的，一切冥冥之中自有安排，争之不来，舍之不去。</p><p>      但小天行者并没有给肯诺比保持澄澈心灵的机会，金发小男孩上下打量着他的衣着，“你也是个绝地么？”肯诺比双臂交叉，听他继续说下去，“我马上也要成为一个绝地了，那位神父非要当我师傅。”小男孩学着他的样子双手抱臂，绕着这位看起来还算亲近的哥哥转来转去，“不过，当个绝地有哪些要求啊，信仰绝对的力量就行了么？”</p><p>　　“都不知道什么是绝地就来加入教会？”肯诺比鼻子里升起一声轻哼，“要成为一位绝地，你还有很长一段路要走。”背后是满脸通红的小男孩和远处皱着眉打量这边的奎冈。    </p><p>     奎冈的眉毛一直没有舒展开来，甚至在回到绝地圣殿后症状更加加重了。     “尤达大师，我在塔图因传教的时候捡到了一个孩子，如果教会允许的话我将亲自教导他，成为他的师傅。”     “未经的责任，你还有。”    “欧比旺已经向教会证明过他自己了。他在我身边做了六年的司务，这样的人值得拥有自己的教堂。”    “新的责任，即将赋予你。” 尤达大师走上了祭坛，用原力赐福于奎冈。绝地教向来推崇的的沉默悬浮在祭坛的空气中，奎冈默默地退下，等待属于他的命数。 　　</p><p>　　接下来的事也就自然而然，奎冈接下了远赴另一星系传教的使命，欧比旺最后一项试炼就是教导这位本该是自己师弟的安纳金，而安纳金的第一项试炼则是接受这位第一面就没给他好脸色的师傅的教导。   
   纳布教区并不和平，对于欧比旺这样一个尚未正式出师的绝地而言尤其如此，他要努力的稳定教区内的各种不安定因素就不能一直带着个拖油瓶在自己身边，那个本就不安分的小天行者就被安置在了教会收留的孩子们中间。这是不应该的，肯诺比明知道，他不该把一个学徒放在一群孩子们当中，这样做和把安纳金留在塔图因没有什么区别，他狠狠地责备自己。</p><p>　　安纳金这次出现在告解室勾起了肯诺比神父太多的思绪，嘴里的腌鱼干涩无味，他却反复咀嚼。目前绝地教所面对的问题正如广漠宇宙中所有其他宗教所面对的问题一样，而安纳金，安纳金则是他独一无二的问题，而且也已经被搁置了过久了。他今天的问题到底是出于纯粹信仰，抑或是信仰的对立面呢？无论如何，他跑出了告解室但跑不出这个教区，肯诺比神父会找到他，会引领他回到正确的道路上来。      
那么，既然做出了决定，就去执行吧。肯诺比放下了手中的木勺，拉展外袍的衣襟，向着安纳金所在的方向走去。</p><p>　　“我的孩子，先告诉我你的头发是怎么回事？”肯诺比神父难以抑制的勾起了唇角，伸出了手试图触碰那头明显刚被技术拙劣的农夫割下来的乱稻草，却又因为孩子傲气的眼神收回了手。</p><p>　　“铛铛！”学徒扭过了头，向他的师傅展示自己身后那缕明显不是自然生长而成的长发。</p><p>     “师傅，现在我可以做你的学徒了吧？”</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.安纳金走出告解室</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2.安纳金走出告解室</p><p>         绝地信徒是为了什么而修行的呢？</p><p>　　“安纳金，你知道要和我探讨这些问题大可以换一个更舒适的地方对吧？”肯诺比神父在久经风霜的告解室座位上正襟危坐了很久，当他的学徒走进来的时候，他下意识地放松了自己的身体。疲惫，这是一个在告解室里空坐了一个上午的肯诺比神父心里唯一的一个想法。</p><p>　　修行从来不是一个容易探讨的话题，在宗教教职学历化专业化发展下，越来越多专业化人才一度错过了修行的道路，当然，更多的人在当初有选择的时候也根本没考虑过这条崎岖古旧的道路。而为了保持宗教的活力，推动宗教融入现代社会，不断有教会开办面向世俗信徒的修行，但这些修行往往都只是打着绝地修行的名义，与实际的有着繁复规则的绝地修行相去甚远。</p><p>　　绝地修行的现实意义早就发生了变化。那种目的是将一位稚嫩的学徒磨砺成为可以独当一面的师傅的修行，早就变成只存在于教廷内部的所谓秘密仪式了。而现在流行于市面的绝地修行已经与文化旅游画上了等号。静思，简食，棉袍，参与的人们是信徒也好，不是信徒也好，更多只是为了寻觅一种与日常生活不同的生活方式，深层目的不外乎和他们当初选择信仰出于一样的理由，逃离现实的生活。</p><p>　　谁能想到呢，这些当初被捧上神坛的宗教生活，这些弥漫着神圣气息的活动，如今竟是一种与吃喝拉撒睡等日常琐事无二的一种生活体验。原力在上，不知道那些当初刻苦修行的圣徒们看到今天这样的场面又会作何感想。</p><p>　　大概是无法可想吧。</p><p>　　肯诺比大师对自己的双关玩笑感到了一阵相较于疲惫来之不易的满足感，伸了个懒腰，继续问道：“不过你来找我探讨这个问题，一定是已经有自己的想法了，不如你先说说自己的见解。”</p><p>　　“为了欧比旺大师可以更好的批驳我么？”</p><p>　　他听见学徒鼻翼抽吸发出的嗡鸣声，哦，这可不是个好预兆，他显然又伤到学徒脆弱敏感而又正处于青春期的内心了，然而正当肯诺比大师清了清喉咙正打算岔开这个话题的时候，学徒打破了这短暂的尴尬。</p><p>　　“修行的核心到底是修身还是修心呢？的确，我们是在通过约束身体来给予心灵更多的空间去思考，去活跃，但静思就一定有利于信徒的成长么？”</p><p>　　“思考是人的一种存在方式，借助语言文字，我们得以得知彼此共享这种存在方式。当我们思考的时候，我们行使这种方式证明生命流经我们，塑造出不同的生命轨迹。”　　</p><p>       “那么我们静思时到底是无言还是有言的呢？思想是形成字符跃出脑海，还是像云雾一样升腾缭绕？我们又要如何判断它的状态呢？你要如何用一片汪洋去测量水的状态呢？”</p><p>　　“如果静思真的让你得到了收获，那么你首先认识到的就是——这不重要。思想所存在的形式不重要，或是说，远没有其本质来的重要。当你试图通过形式而非本质去理解思想，思想也就自然呈现出多变的状态。”</p><p>　　“可是本质，”天行者的眉毛局促地皱了皱，在告解室或明或暗的光下似笑似恨，他的眼睛向下瞟，睫毛逆着重力颤抖。肯诺比大师透过昏黄的光看得并不真切，仿佛是记忆中那个在一片沉静的早课上高声颂念的小男孩，那个因为屡教不改而在黑暗的角落里面壁思过的安纳金，那个暗自对着墙壁咬破了下唇的安纳金，所有的小男孩都在这块简陋的木板旁，拥挤着，焦灼着，用或高或低的声音发出了那个问题：“我怎么才能探求到本质呢？”</p><p>　　所有的小男孩喊出了他们的疑惑，所有的小男孩作鸟兽散，肯诺比再看过去的时候，告解室昏黄的灯光下已经什么也不剩了，前提是你装作看不见学徒那崩塌的自尊。</p><p>　　这是自己的教育方针的失误。欧比旺按照预定的时间走出了告解室，绝地圣殿今天天气很好，这使得欧比旺的眼睛迟迟没有对上焦距。</p><p>　　他是按照奎冈教育自己的方式来指导安纳金的——这是大错特错！他深刻记得刚进入圣殿时奎冈对自己信任的眼神，没有一句提示或是指导，欧比旺顺从而又安静的将殿堂中的行为仔细的记录、揣摩，立刻融入了学徒的队伍。他自豪于自己的应激能力和对绝地戒律的理解，接下来又修行中得到了大师的赞赏。欧比旺要是有本日记，进入绝地圣殿的第一天要用最鲜艳的墨水写上：“我天生就该当个绝地！”</p><p>　　但是安纳金不一样。</p><p>　　尽管肯诺比大师早已在前往绝地圣殿前就强化教堂中的仪式，试图让安纳金提前适应，但显然小男孩当时正沉浸在一遍又一遍的收拾行装中，仪式的细节根本不在他打包的行囊之中，而天选之人那卓越的观察力又因为欧比旺的不辞而别而集中在了错误的方向上，更别提第二天早上那把云度大师脸都吓白了的早课了。</p><p>　　谁都没办法断定这位天选之人有没有在面壁思过的时候忿忿不平的低语，但后来的学徒安纳金总是管那个墙角叫做“驴耳朵”。</p><p>   　关于这个问题，即使去问一向乐于解惑的肯诺比大师，他也不会对于那个罚站的夜晚做过多的解释。他从未告诉别人，他有多担心自己的这个徒弟在圣殿里的表现。但他会在不经意间透露那天星空中进行了多少次宇宙穿梭，宿舍门口的戒律章条上有多少道学徒光剑的划痕。而如果去问天行者，他只会丢来一个白眼，像是被训导一样眼睛向下搜寻，注视着长筒皮靴在地板上敲击出地快板节拍，掩盖了他嘴角的弧度，却暴露了他心跳的速度。</p><p>　　是的，安纳金当然记得在“驴耳朵”发生的事，更具体的说，使画面。在他回忆中那金色的，蒲公英一样柔软而细密的睫毛扑闪着。他本来是在生气的，绝地教的这个臭毛病总也没办法让他适应，在安纳金这个沙漠男孩的认识里，重要的事情应该提前说明，而为不重要的事情责罚别人是难以理解的。</p><p>显然，只有一个原因，所有的人都默认了他应该知道这些规则，这是欧比旺故意让他难看的，所以他憋着气，直到那些金色的蒲公英飘飘洒洒吹到了他的眼睛里。</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>